


Popularity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Popularity

Title: Popularity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #174: Diagon Alley  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Popularity

~

“See? You’re popular,” Remus praised.

Severus glared at him. “Ridiculous. I’ve never been popular in my life.”

“You are now,” Remus insisted. “Plus, public appearances are good for your image.”

“But why Diagon Alley?” Severus asked. “Why not give an interview?”

Remus smiled. “People love you, Severus. You’d never have got to your current position if they didn’t.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “The wizarding public _has_ surprised me,” he admitted.

“They recognized a true hero,” Remus said.

“Great job, Minister!” someone called out, and soon everyone on the street were cheering.

Remus patted Severus’ shoulder. “See? They love you, Minister.”

~


End file.
